Military of the Goodmulian Empire
The Goodmulian Empiric Military was a fierce and capable fighting force which is more closely attached to the state than most of the nations in Fethrone even until this time. As described by Melophin the Writer, the Goodmulians were 'ready and alert to fight whichever gives them an eyrie feeling'. The Goodmulians, indeed, were further trained to endure long periods of continuous warfare, absorbing as much losses as they can. Personnel Land Theatre '' See Also: Goodmulian Empiric Army '' Infantry The Infantry... Cavalry The Cavalry... Mechanized Units The mechanized units... Water Theatre See Also: Goodmulian Empiric Navy '' Surface Units Underwater Units Air Theatre ''See Also: Goodmulian Empiric Air Arm '' Alphens Adrones Avianes Overview The legionnaries were the prime soldiers of the Goodmulian Empiric Army who were the ones to win every battle in every encounter, and they were the backbone of the Army. The First Peasant's Army were the auxiliary soldiers provided by the Peasant's Council in Timikino. Other units, such as the velites, the archenar and the peltaists, were deployed as auxiliary units. Cavalry such as the sagitars were deployed as prime cavalry alongside the legionnaries. In the navy, the ship was the primary weapon of the seas. Numbers In each battle battle, a platoon was to be deployed. In each platoon, the 6 califraga were divided into three: the quimvere; the anuivere; and the triumvire. The '''quimvere' were the first line made up of the youngest and the less experienced, who were usually barrack graduates. The anuivere were the second line who fought alongside the archenars and were mostly middle-aged men. The triumvire were the last line made up of the oldest and the most experienced in the platoon. The Goodmulian Empiric Army is divided into 26 theatres, each of 7,200 men. Each theatre is divided into 2 infortes, each of 3,600 men. Each inforte is divided into 10 platoons, each with 360 men. Each platoon is divided into 6 califraga, each with 60. Each califragum is divided into 10 decira, each with 10 men. Miltary Culture Goodmulian training involves fierce discipline and harsh punishment to not only strengthen the will of the soldiers, but to give them a sense of unity and teamwork. As a team, they can accomplish tasks much easier than as individuals. Part of this training of teamwork, Christianity is taught. Tactics Infantry tactics were an essential part of planning the battle, and these were heavily borrowed by the Goodmulian Empiric Army from the Roman Army, which some of them managed to enter Goodmuly in Fethrone in a Clock-portal and taught the peoples the things they knew and eventually their infantry tactics. Racial Segregation The five races-Jenogar, Helgar, Velcomar,Leitrar and Ranescar-were distributed unequally but organized among the army ranks. The Jenogars and Helgars were usually legionnaries; the Velcomars were scouts and mission patrol; the Leitrars were arhcers and skirmishers; and the Ranescars were simply sentry guards. Often, as a unit, this was not the case, as the five races intermixed with each other in different platoons, on the terms of legionnaries. Notable examples would be the [[215th platoon|215th Riddleborn platoon]], made up only of Leitars, and the [[365th platoon|365th Binderfall platoon]], made of of 2 califraga of Jenogars, 2 califraga of Helgars and 2 califraga of Velcomars. Ranks Category:Welder's Story Category:Welder's Story Organizations